First Prom
by Ashuri1333
Summary: She trailed off as she watched Catra come into the ball with Scorpia at her side. She could feel her stomach sink and she clutched her heart Suddenly understanding how Glimmer was feeling. AdoraxCatra


***Grammar Alert* I kinda just pooped this out but I think its good Sh*t. Well that's not really true. I put a good amount of effort into it but know I still fudged it up so if we could all pretend this was my first draft and that's why it has obvious grammar isshes and not because I'm grammar illiterate that'd be bomb.**

Adora flopped next to Glimmer on the couch. Feeling defeated Glimmer watched Bow from afar only looking over to ask where Adora had been.

Adora groaned "I told you, winning over Frosta..,Actually, Scratch that. Failing to win over Frosta."

She got up and noticed Glimmer watching Bow with Perfuma in dismay.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Adora questioned and Glimmer recanted

"It doesn't! Bow can hang out with whoever he wants. I just….." she groaned "I never had that many friends, okay? It's always just been me and Bow." Adora put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her

"Trust me, Bow isn't the type to just leave his old friends behind, and neither am…." She trailed off as she watched Catra come into the ball with Scorpia at her side. She could feel her stomach sink and she clutched her heart Suddenly understanding how Glimmer was feeling. 'Why is she here' she though filled with heartache but it was quickly replaced with resolve and she leaped into action.

Catra and Princess Scorpia walked to greet Princess Frosta on her throne with a bow as Adora and Glimmer rushed over.

"Revered hostess, you can't let them in They're from the Hored." Adora pleaded and Catra cleverly recanted

"Revered hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, as per the rules of this Ball. Rules which 'I' personally have the utmost respect for."

"You do not!" Adora yelled over her.

Princess Frosta quickly quieted Adora. The young Princess wasn't having anything Adora would say and agreed with Catra wholly. Adora tried to reason but was silenced once again meanwhile Catra stood poised with a victorious smirk and proceed to join the party, but before passing Adora she whispered

"We're not breaking any rules. Didn't you read the invite?" and continued to walked away.

Adora turned quickly to shout but her voice caught in her throat as she watched Scorpia lovingly Clutch Catra's arm. Adora shook her head and yelled

"From now to the second the ball ends, I'll be watching you! I know you're plotting something!" pointing her finger "Where ever the two of you go I go." Catra Shrugged

" Suit yourself. Have fun with following us." and at that moment Catra turned and bowed to kiss Scorpia's claw good bye and they went their separate ways. Adora fought through her dismay and grumbled

"Glimmer, you get scorpia, I'll take Catra."

Adora followed her and Catra walked through the party inauspiciously until sneaking something into a trash bin. Adora thinking she caught her in the act quickly rummaged through the soilage to find a note with Catra's-face-scribbled, winking and blowing a kiss her way; Embarrassed by the distraction she got back to task looking for Catra again spotting her with Entraptra she rushed over and caught them in an embrace. A blush rushed to her face

"Don't touch her!" she roared

Catra looked over turning Entrapta around with her hand planted firmly on Entrapta's hip she stated.

"Entraptra was entranced in her observation and nearly fell to her death." She smirked "Luckily I was here to save her." Her devious smirk grew larger this time "Is this what love feels like?"

Adora was done with Catra's teasing and stomped over and took Catra by the arm pulling her aside. Adora rushed to find a secluded room; After checking a few rooms she finally found one and locked the door behind her; It looked like a small library shelves full of papers and books with a reading nook and fainting couch to boot; The ceilings were tall and there was a sky light letting moon light in which was good considering she couldn't find the switch to turn the lights on.

Adora looked to Catra wandering the room bending to admire the books

"What do you think your doing?" she hissed.

Catra walked behind the fainting couch in the middle of the room letting one hand trail it's back and book in the other before flopping down, book open, with on leg hung off she looked Adora's way

"What are you jealous?" Adora thoughts lingered to Catra's teasing in the ball room but quickly rejected

"Catra, you are up to something I can feel it." she stomped over to Catra's side looking down on her

"I know your plotting something" and nocked the book out of Catra's hand. Catra sat up

"You heard Frosta, this ball is neutral ground." she stood to take Adora's dress in her hand

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Running off with people inferior to us…" she chuckled "Curtseying? Winter Wonderland? We're warriors for god sake!" looking away Adora yelped

"Catra stop" fighting the blush rushing to her face and trying to stop her eyes from ogling Catra in her current attire. Catra didn't miss Adora's dismay and pulled her closer.

"Can you hear that? Frosta's announcing the first dance" Adora nodded as dub step resumed playing in the back ground. Catra let go of Adora's dress and bowed her head with a welcoming hand

"May I have this dance?" Adora slowly reached out to accept only to remember her mission and slap it away

"Just you watch! Frosta's kingdom is the largest there is and when she joins us all the princesses will follow" backing away as she yelled.

Catra laughed closing the space they had between them and trapping Adora against the bookshelf behind her.

"Oh please-her teeth just came in" she joked, sneaking her free claw around Adora's hip and trailing kisses down her neck.

Adora tried to push her away but was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure as Catra nibbled her ear. Catra took this as an opportunity and moved her hand up Adora's dress fingering her clit through her underwear. Adora moaned; While still trying to bring herself back to her senses she clutched the book case behind for stability and took a book from the shelf ready to bring it down on Catra's head. Catra was quick to notice grabbing her arm midair and throwing them both to the floor one leg on Adora's side and other between her thighs. Holding Adora down she spoke softly

"You don't belong with them"

Adora thought back to princess Frosta's statement earlier that evening that she was only a 'honorary princess'. Adora opened her mouth to recant but Catra locked their lips together to shut her up rhythmically moving her hips.

Adora moaned through their kiss her arms going limp; She conceded, her desire taking over. Catra let Adora's arms go lifting her back off the floor to unzip her dress, thinking how much she had missed this. To Catra's surprise Adora went to help her; Pulling her dress off and throwing it to the side she pulled Catra back in for a kiss desperately trailing her tongue against Catra's; It looked like she missed it too.

Catra scooped her up and laid her across the couch looking down they caught each other's eyes. Adora keeping eye contact lifted her hand to Catra's cheek silently pleading for more and Catra was more than happy to oblige. she trailed kisses down Adora's chest lifting her bra she ogled her breasts before taking one into her mouth tantalizing her nipple with her tongue and snuck her hand down to play with Adora's clit through her underwear once again; Adora's soft moans were egging her on until Adora shook arching her back in climax. Catra Smirked

" I don't know about you but I'm having a blast." Adora violently blushed "Shut up." rolling her eyes while pulling Catra back in for a kiss and tugged at Catra's suite jacket.

Catra, taking the hint, removed it and proceed to unbutton her dress shirt, her nipples clearly visible underneath. But before she could Adora was trying to rip it open and Catra assisted, buttons flying, revealing her breasts Adora pulled her forward taking one into her mouth and the other rested against her cheek. Catra purred in pleasure moving her hips against Adora. Adora let loose Catra's breast moaning breathlessly and Catra put her hand down Adora's panties, sliding her fingers in with ease. Catra road her hand helping her fingers plung inside Adora and Adora grabbed Catra's hips helping her thrust until they climaxed together. Catra took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke sitting herself up right

"Hell of a right of passage" she chuckled.

Hearing Catra's words Adora was brought back to reality and sadness sunk in. Her body felt weak from her climax but she worked through her after glow to crawl off the couch to her fetch her dress. Catra laughed

"What are you doing?"

Adora managed to get her dress on while on the ground and she looked Catra's way

"Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work." Catra looked up at the skylight and placed her hands behind her head

"You sure?" she paused looking Adora's way "Maybe my plan won't work but then again maybe it already has."

EL FIN

 **I'm so happy people are reading this! I wrote it cuz the internet failed me but having people really read it makes me happs. As of 11/29 I have almost 100 views and like 30 re-views! IDK, maybe that's not good but 30 re-views! At least that's what I think the graph meant and if I'm right only 2 or 3 of those 30 could be mine heheヽ(´▽`)/ Thank you for enjoying the GL goods. You all make me want to poop out some more junk** **¯\\_(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)_/¯**


End file.
